


a different kind of treasure

by grandstander



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon!” Selkie says to her, calling to her, and her voice is much too sweet, while her hands grasp the wolfskin’s rather gently-- Velouria could pull away as easy as the breeze blows if she wanted to, but she has no wish to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of treasure

**Author's Note:**

> i started this months ago and had no idea how to end it, but i managed to find something 
> 
> trying to write more f/f stuff since i hardly have any tbh 
> 
> also not proof read lmao i never do

There’s something that draws her in, like the sun to the moon, or like stars that pull together into great galaxies above. Velouria’s like a cold, quiet night, the sky dark and an ominous moon hanging overhead. She’s beautiful and graceful in such a particular way, Selkie doesn’t know how to put it, honestly. It’s alluring, and Selkie is a curious person by nature, so she chases after what peaks her interest. Thinking about it in depth never occurred to her, truthfully. Selkie isn’t one to dwell on her thoughts, she lives in the moment and follows her heart (probably a little too blindly, considering she’s just as free as the wind as well). 

She does watch the wolkskin, though, she watches how neatly she carries her form, the way her tail will sway just slightly while she talks and her ears don’t move as much. Selkie catches herself sighing, wishing and dreaming from afar. It’s been some time since Selkie won her friendship, and though she’s happy, her heart’s been pining since she saw her-- say her beautiful, curved features, saw those bright eyes, was able to speak to her. She’s as lovesick as anyone can be, she finds herself aching for the touch of her hands, to see her smile and to see her glow. 

“C’mon!” Selkie says to her, calling to her, and her voice is much too sweet, while her hands grasp the wolfskin’s rather gently-- Velouria could pull away as easy as the breeze blows if she wanted to. Velouria doesn’t find the idea appealing, but the excitement written on the kitsune’s features and the way she seems to glow makes Velouria feel like she’d follow the girl over a cliff edge and into the great deep in some kind of haze and she wouldn’t even mind.

“Let’s go have fun.” Selkie says to her, her voice still soft and dripping in a sweetness that probably shouldn’t be there-- but oh, it’s there, it’s a sort of pinning that’s consumed every ounce of her. She wants to show Velouria the world, wants to curls her fingers into the wolfskin’s palms so that she knows the lines and grooves like she knows her own. Selkie’s tail curls forward, and the tip of it flicks slightly as she tries to keep it from curling around some part of the wolfskin’s body. Velouria’s quiet, leaning back just slightly because Selkie’s so close she could count the faint freckles that dot her cheeks and nose. It makes her heart almost beat a little too hard, and she inhales quickly before her gaze falls. 

“Alright,” she says in a soft tone, “but nothing too rough.” she adds, and Selkie’s hands are already holding her’s closer and tighter. One of her hands slips away, and Velouria curls her now free hand to her chest, and she wonders if Selkie knows how much she’d follow her to the ends of the earth. 

Opposites tied together with heartstrings, their hands slide together through their own mutual wish, but oh does it still make a valve of the heart melt with the touch. Selkie leads her, like the sun leads the glory of another day, and Velouria follows in toe closer than she normally would. She watches how the short bob sways around the kitsune and it shines, just like the rest of her. She’s really just as beautiful as her father says. Velouria’s free hand curls against her chest at the thought, she feels like she’s being lead into a new world, and maybe she didn’t fall off the edge with Selkie-- but surely she’s walked of it, now floating (she feels as light as air while following this sun-kissed free spirit).

Selkie feels as if she’s won the favor of an angel whenever Velouria is by her side, she feels light on her feet and she has to stop herself from giggling wildly. It’s an exhilarating feeling, one that soaks the body to it’s core, feels like she’s been reborn from a spring of love. Selkie turns back to Velouria for a moment, the short strands of her hair swaying around the curves of her cheeks in a way so graceful it’d mirror a dancer. Velouria feels herself soften around the edges at the thought, and the corners of her lips pull up for a second, a soft smile on her face. 

“Yes, what is it?” Velouria asks, and all she is met with is a smile from the kitsune, not long after followed by a bright laugh that makes her shoulders shake. 

“Sorry! I just wanted to look at you for a moment.” The comment from Selkie leaves Velouria flustered, color raising to her pale skin and her ears sinking under her hood. Selkie laughs once seeing her reaction, which in turn leads to the wolfskin pouting while averting her gaze from the other girl. Unfortunately or fortunately, in the time that Velouria was looking away, Selkie moves closer to her. She feels weight growing against her arm and hears the shift of fabric, but Velouria pointedly ignores it-- mostly hoping Selkie will do what it is she intends to do. It could be predictability, but it could be that she just knows her that well now, and Selkie presses a soft kiss against her cheek, and her lips pull into a smile as she pushes her nose against the wolfskin’s cheek and giggles. 

“I knew you were going to do that.” Velouria says matter-of-factly, but despite sounding so collected there is still a blush on her cheeks and a hint of a smile on her thin lips. 

“Hey! You said nothing rough, right? I’m being good.” Selkie teased in response, laughing once again as she pressed herself closer to the other girl, and moved to kiss her fully on the lips. Velouria doesn’t move away, either, her hand squeezing the one still in her palm and closing her eyes-- these moments with her sunshine were treasures, too.


End file.
